Spreading Her Wings
by Msz.Ann
Summary: Bella is trying to run from her childhood past, all while trying to fit into college, unbeknown to her she ends up snagging the most eligible student on campus. Rated M for, Lemons, Angst & Abuse. Read&Review! AH some OOC
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO ! This is my first story so bare with me and I hope you enjoy ! Lemons will be a little later so hold your horses hehehe =)**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight ! DUH**

**_Italics_ are flashback !**

_1995 February _

_"NO please I'm sorry!" the young girl cried hysterically, violently shaking in the corner. "Get your ass out here NOW." The mother yelled yanking the poor girl up, hard by her arm to stand on her feet. "Ma please NO." She cried with no avail of being heard. The woman had no emotion on her porcelain face as she pushed her daughter into a room of grown men, not once listening to her baby's cries and pleas. "Now don't cause any trouble Isabella." Her voice was soft now, silently hoping her only child would help with her growing addiction. She shut the door, locking it in the process, making sure no one would get in or out. The young girl found her self backing away from the deranged men with lust in their eyes. Once again she was in a corner, shivering and hoping it wouldn't hurt as bad as the last. _

**_Chapter 001_**

"Bella look sweetie, were here." I shook my head to ride the thoughts of my childhood, and focused on my future ahead, college. I turned to my right and gazed out the window with adoration on my face. There were students on campus, some in study groups lounging on the grass while socializing and others threw footballs at one another. The car came to stop in front of a short stubby building, with the sign female dorms outside in italic writing. I got out and simply stared at my new home, I was pulled out of my thoughts when a hand rested on my shoulder. "Your first year here, you'll love it." Mark said. I turned to face him and my foster mom. "Oh yea lots of fun hun." Tina reassured. She grinned and handed my few bags to me. "Don't forget to call once you're settled in." Mike chastised. I gave them both a hug unsure of how I felt at the moment, and slowly walked thru the double doors. I didn't walk two steps before I was met by three long lines. I stood behind the shortest one, and awaited my turn. I was excited though to get away and be on my own, at Northwestern University in Chicago. The line wasn't moving very fast, but I didn't mind.

_1995 February_

_The girl laid on the mattress in the dark room, hurt and disoriented. Blood stained the hard wood floor while it dripped from between her legs. She stared up at the ceiling wishing that a door would appear and lead her to a fantasy world filled with love, happiness and a real mother. The door opened to reveal the 'monster', looking as wild as an African male lion, with her hair uncombed and scratches and bruises on her pale skin. She tossed her daughter a pack of crackers and a half empty bottle of water. "Get cleaned up, there's more money to be made." She softly closed the beaten and crusted door leaving Bella to her thoughts of pain. _

"Yo move up damn." I blinked my eyes and noticed the line had a gap. I moved up, only to have some chick jump in front of me. She turned around and glanced at me, rolled her eyes and turned back around popping her gum sloppily. I tapped her shoulder and she quickly turned around yelling "What! " Her voice was rough and groggy, as she screamed at me with an attitude. "Umm you just cut me in line." She stared at me with a smirk on her face and continued moving up. Oh well, I'm not in the mood to start an argument so I held my place in line, making sure no one else broke me.

After I was registered and given the needed information, I grabbed my bags and made my way up the steps to my dorm. Room ninety-six, the door was cracked, so I walked in only to see the same chick that cut me in line getting settled in on the left side. She ignored me and went on with her business. I was going to call Mark and Tina but decided not to, and set up my laptop instead.

_1995 March_

_She walked into the classroom, the first one there, and sat in the very back hoping no one would notice her. She loved school, but hated everyone else. She was an outcast. She was in 1__st__ grade and didn't know how much worse it could get._

"Aye girl don't you hear me?" I raised my head to see my roommate snapping her fingers in my face. I pushed her hand away. "Yea what is it?" I asked annoyed. "Look my name is Jess, short for Jessica, what's your name?" She smacked her gum loudly and rolled her blue eyes, as if she had something better to do than to talk to me. "Bella." I pushed the on button for my laptop and was greeted by a picture of me and my foster parents when I was 13. The very first time we met. "Well what ever, when you're done here, some friends and I are going to chill, and since we're roomies now I thought I should invite you. " Though this was our first time talking I really didn't want anything to do with Jessica and her little friends. I was about to say no but was interrupted when a small, short haired girl busted into our dorm. "Jess!" She yelled and embraced Jessica. "So this ya new dorm freshmen?" Jess giggled, as her friend turned towards me, "Oh hey I'm Alice what's up?" She stuck her fresh manicured hand out with a smile on her face. I timidly smiled back and shook her hand. I looked from Jessica to Alice, they looked totally different from each other. Jessica was obviously rude and looked a little slutish to me with her booty shorts and tank top, while Alice appeared well dressed, in sandals that wrapped around her ankles with a white spring dress on. I could tolerate her and her friendliness, better than Jess's abrasive behavior. "So you ready?" Jess asked Alice. "Yea but, umm" she looked at me. "Bella." I finished. "Yea do you want to come with us? We're going to go hang out with some of my friends." I was going to answer no but Alice yanked me up, and pushed us all out the door before I could protest, she had a strong grip for someone as small and short as her. "So uh where are we going?" I asked suspiciously. "To the City, it's the junior's chill room." Alice answered while twirling around like a fairy. _She sure has alot of energy_ I mused. I nodded and didn't ask any questions as we walked towards the other side of campus.  
>_<p>

**SOOO what do ya think? Please review! Oh and I am looking for a beta, if any one is interested ! I will update later tonight  
><strong>**Till next time =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Twilight ! SHEESHH =)  
>Anyways enjoy <strong>

Chapter 002

We came up to a small, tall building. It had a sign out front that read _Juniors Only _in green neon lights. When I walked inside, there were many students gathered in groups, lounging in chairs watching the big screens on the wall, some playing pool and others on computer, everyone looked relaxed as they chilled and mingled. Alice guided us towards the back near the loudest group in the place. "What's up yall?" Alice said as she sat in the lap of a tall, lanky blond guy who started to tongue kiss her. Jess sat down, so I did to, feeling way out of place and uncomfortable.

A couple of minutes later everyone was engaged in conversation except me. I was quiet until the guy with shaggy blonde and long hair pointed me out. "Hey who is this?" He had a southern drawl that I found soothing. The guy was named Jasper and he was the one kissing Alice earlier. Everyone in the group got silent and stared. _I hate being center of attention. _"Oh this is my friend Bella, she's fresh meat babe." Alice introduced me. I groaned at being mentioned as damn fresh meat. "Oh, well hi, welcome to Northwestern darling." Jasper said. I smiled and looked at the ground bored. Then all of sudden every guy in their clique was trying to talk to me, using horrible pick up lines I must add. I couldn't take it so I said bye and walked fast back to the dorm.

After I stepped out the shower I went back to my room, put on my pink pajama shorts and matching tank top, and laid in the bed, slowly drifting off to sleep.

_1995 March_

_As soon as the teacher turned her head, another paper ball went flying towards the back and hit Isabella. She quickly put her head down and cried silent tears._

I opened my eyes to see it wasn't yet morning; I turned to my left and saw Jess was fast asleep. _Damn, why are all these dumb memories coming back to me now, As soon as my life gets better?_ I got up and slowly slipped on my sandals, grabbing my nearest jacket and left the dorm, careful not to wake my roommate. I needed fresh air, so I walked outside and let the fall breeze hit me. Why did my mother hate me? The thought came and went, as I stopped walking. Wondering when was the last time I actually thought about _her_.

A shiver ran down my spine, and I unconsciously wrapped my arms around my small frame. I came to the big oak tree that stood a few yards away from the dorms in the middle of the huge field where many people hung out. I sat underneath wishing that the little girl in my dreams would just stop. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes.

"Psstt hey girl, wake up." My eyes slowly opened and I was faced with a guy knelt down in front of me. "Do you know what time it is?" He asked looking at me as if I was an unknown creature invading the planet. I blinked to adjust my eyes, and saw that is was early dawn. The guy held out his hand and I placed my small hand in his, he suddenly pulled me up with ease. "Thanks." He nodded. I looked around to see we where the only ones out. Immediately I noticed his copper, bronze hair that seemed to stick in every direction. "Why are you out so early?" I asked, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. "Morning joy." I noticed quickly the accent he had. It was a small hint of _Italian?_ . He extended his hand out. "Edward." I shook his hand, as I stared at his face in awe at how attractive he was. "Isabella but I prefer Bella." I replied. I then took notice of his half naked state.

He was topless with droplets of sweat dripping down his six pack abs, his arms were tight and sculpted. _Wow this man is a freggin' Greek God_. "You a freshman?" I slightly blushed, and adverted my gaze back to his face. "Yea how do you know?" He smirked, "I'm a senior I know everybody." I smiled, "Except me." I turned to walk off but he gently grabbed my arm. "Wait a minute, do you think we can hang out sometime?" He had the cutest curious look on his pale, sun kissed smooth face. "Maybe." I gazed into his emerald green eyes and lost myself in their beauty. "Alright I guess you should go change ya clothes then huh?" he asked. I looked down at myself and blushed. I was showing too much skin. I waved and jogged back to the room, laid in my bed and drifted back to sleep, thankful to be dreaming of a certain someone's green eyes.

1999 October

_She smiled dazedly at the boy in front of her. She was happy to finally find a friend who she could tell her deepest secrets to, and cry on for support. Jacob looked at her and smiled back, his hazel eyes bore into her translucent brown orbs. "What?" he asked." Oh nothing." She turned her head deciding if she should confess her new found feelings she discovered she held for her best friend. "Umm Jake?" but she never finished as he cut her off in mid-sentence "I really like you." He suddenly uttered out. He looked down at his shoes and blushed, but Bella grabbed his hand and squeezed her hand in his. It was quiet as they both looked at the mucky, dirty water below them. Before she knew it, his wet lips were pressed against her pale toned skin. "Please don't every leave me Jake." She blurted out. "I won't." He assured. It wasn't much longer when someone grabbed Bella's arm and yanked her to her feet. "You little slut, tryin' to be fast at the age of ten!" Her mother's voice held much disgust. She was slapped hard by her mother as her body went crashing down to the ground. "You got me out here looking for you, know we got business to handle!" she ranted on. Jacob, scared for his friends life, tried to yank Bella towards him, but was greeted by a kick to his stomach. "Stay away from her, you bastard!" he laid flat on his back in the grass, with the breath knocked out of him. He watched as his friend was taken out of his life, and dragged home. _

Her cell phone rang in her ear and Bella reached to her night stand and grabbed it. "Hello?" I asked my voice groggy from being interrupted from sleep. "What happened to calling once you were settled in?" I rolled my eyes as Mark lectured me about nonsense and the point of cell phones. He always went into the same talk every time when ever I didn't answer or return their calls. "Oh, and Tina said are you coming to church with us tomorrow?" I sighed and sat up straight on the edge of my twin size bed. "Sure, look I'll have to call you guys back; I have to get ready for class." "Alright then, love ya." I flipped my phone closed and saw that Jess was already gone.

I only had about thirty minutes till class, so I got up and headed to the showers. Before I left I checked my self out in the mirror, my light brown colored hair was flattened straight and hung past my shoulders down my back, I guess I could thank my mother for one thing, she was a very beautiful woman. I was blessed with long hair and nice light brown eyes a button nose and plump lips. I shrugged at my reflection and walked out to my first class, basic math. I had gotten lost on the way and had to stop and ask someone the way before I was late. "Building B room 300 is just through those double doors." I smiled and thanked the chubby dark woman and continued on to my class.

Mr. Mehattican was a short man with a bald head, a round tummy like Santa and a long red beard. The class was very small, so I sat in the back and let him yap about math. Class went quick and uneventful, before the hour was over, I had completed everything he had assigned and soon found myself gazing out of the window looking down on some of the students. I perked up when I saw Edward hug some girl and whisper in her ear. I rolled my eyes feeling a serge of jealousy sweep over me. Annoyed with my self I put my head down and desperately tried to block out my vivid memories.

_1999 October _

_She drugged her daughter back to the apartment and practically tossed her inside. "Look here lil' girl." He mother began to yell. Bella crawled into the fetal position crying, as her mother kicked her fragile body. "You stay the fuck away from boys, they ain't nothing but trouble!" She finally spoke but was muffled by her crying. "What did you say?" Her mother stepped deadly close, like a hunter hunting its prey. Bella lifted her head to face her mother, with her puffy cheeks and red eyes. "I said," she repeated. "Why do I have to stay away from boys, when you push me to men everyday?" Her mother's eyes widen as she stomped towards her yanking her up roughly, and attempted to put her in the awful room that held part of her everyday life she wanted to forget. She struggled against her mothers grip, screaming and crying to be let go. Her mother wasn't listening as she continued to pull her daughter toward her punishment. But this time Bella couldn't and wouldn't go, so she kicked her mother in the knee and jolted to the front door, she unbuckled the locks and ran out, not looking back, not even once. _

__  
><em>**Well, please review, hoped ya liked. Oh and the other characters don't play a huge roll, this mostly focuses of Edward && Bella. Kays !  
>I will update tomorrow morning =) <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nada !  
><strong>

Chapter 003

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, knocking me out of my trance. I wondered who could be texting me, I didn't really have friends. I grabbed it, and hid it under my desk like a young middle school kid. '_meet me in the café by twelve-thirty. Edward.''_ I reread the text just to make sure I was reading it correctly. Edward had my number? And how would he know I got out of class at twelve- thirty? I tried to calm myself, refusing to believe that he was some crazy stalker. We were excused exactly at twelve-thirty. "Alright guys have a good day and don't forget pages 265 to 270 for homework." Mr. Mehattican reminded. Everyone gathered their things and headed for the doors. _Gosh homework already?_ I sighed and walked out the double doors to make my way to the café in the middle of campus.

I entered through the glass doors and felt a cool breeze blow past me. I rubbed my arms and looked around the place to see if I noticed him. He was sitting in the far right corner reading, it looked like a composition piece. I took a minute to take in his attire; he was wearing a navy blue polo, that matched perfectly against his skin tone, with denim jeans and , black converse. The his outfit matched great with his piercing green eyes and honey toned streaked hair and stood out with his juicy, supple lips. I stared at him up and down once more before I gazed at myself, nothing outstanding, just some Levi jeans and a white fitted shirt.

I shrugged and walked over towards his table pulling out a chair and sat down. "Somebody sitting here?" he looked up with an aggravated scowl on his face but grinned once he saw it was me. "Hey what's up love?" He closed his book and pushed it to the side. "How'd you get my number?" I asked suspiciously, and playfully. "I have my sources." He replied. He leaned back into the chair with one arm draped across the back. I smiled, and leaned forward. Catching a scent of his musky cologne, _sweet Jesus this man is trying to kill me._ "Do you live on campus?" I asked. "Naa, I have an apartment about twenty minutes away from here." I smiled at his accent wanting him to talk to me more in his sexy Italian accent. "Where are you from?" I noticed him seizing me up. "Originally Washington." I replied. "Born and raised here." He smirked while leaning in towards me, looking me right in the eyes. "Who was that girl you were hugging in front of B building earlier?" His smirk widened, "A groupie." I frowned and looked away. He grabbed my chin and pulled my face towards him again. "You have some beautiful eyes Bella." I smiled. "And smile." He added. I grinned.

"What are you doing later?" he asked. We were standing outside my dorm building, talking about everything and anything that came to mind. I watched as every girl that walked by had something ignorant or stupid to say to him like, "Hey baby." Or "Call me." Knowing dang well he didn't have their number. _Pathetic_. I guess he noticed I was getting mad because he pulled me to him and whispered in my ear," Don't mind them groupies love, you're the only one I have my eyes on." He kissed my cheek and walked off, saying "I'll call you later." I stood their in a daze, then ran up stairs to my room to get ready for my next class.

I busted into the door paying little attention to the noises erupting from it. I walked in to see Jessica's legs wrapped around some guy. I slammed the door and walked right back out, yelling sorry. I walked back down to the lobby and evaluated what I'd seen. _Damn she could have put a damn sign up, freggin' slut_. I shook the thought and image from my head and walked out side to the oak tree, my tree, and began climbing up the branches with a couple of people eyeing me. I wasn't the most coordinated person, but when it came to tree's they where my save haven, and I could trust myself not to fall. I wasn't too far up so I let my leg hang loosely from the branch, leaned back and drifted into a light sleep.

_1999 October_

_She ran through the back of the apartments and thru the woods, as if she was a runaway slave. She heard her mothers screech in the distance, but she continued to run faster, and harder to an unknown destination. _

I slowly opened my eyes when I felt my phone go off. I sat up against the tree hoping not to lose my balance. "Hello?" It was a short pause before they answered "Sorry." The voice was raspy and quick and then they hung up. I looked at the screen confused to see '_unknown id'. _The voice sounded familiar but I shook the thought, like I did any other and gracefully leaped out the tree. It was late afternoon and I had missed my evening classes.

Walking slowly back to the dorm, I wondered how long had I slept to miss my three fifteen class. I unlocked the door, happy to find that Jess wasn't there. I sat on the edge of my bed and opened my laptop and checked my email, none of course. I closed it deciding to call Tina and Mark, to tell them I was coming. "Hi you've reached Tina, Mark and Bella; we can't come to the phone right now so leave a message." I smiled at the old recording with Tina's chipper voice; Mark's hallow one and my dull voice, _God I was so depressed then, when they first adopted me._ "Hey umm just wanted to let you guys know I'm coming to church tomorrow, so yea bye." I hung up after I left my message and thought I should go explore the campus, since I had nothing better to do.

I changed into some shorts and a tank top, tossed my hair into a messy bun and left. I went walking, passing my tree and the juniors City room. I kept walking admiring all the signs and hand crafted art work that was displayed on every dull building. I continued down the same path until I heard shouting stomps, and _music_? I arrived at a crowd of people surrounding what ever or who ever it was in the middle. I pushed my way towards the front and stopped when I saw Edward standing in front, rocking the hell out on an electric guitar, with a huge, burly looking guy on drums, and Jasper to his left on a guitar too. _Woah, they sound good._ Since he was at the front I guessed he was the leader.

I heard comments being thrown at him. I shook my head at the naive girls and stared at him straight in the face, hoping he would notice me. I watched him and only him in awe and clapped when they were done. I was about to approach him until a mob of other women rushed over. I sighed and turned back, making my way to the oak tree for the rest of night, to think about my upcoming report due in literature.

My alarm went off at eight fifth-teen. I got up to get ready for church. I didn't want Mark to come pick me so I was going to ride Chicago's most reliable public transportation. I slipped on my yellow blouse and black dress pants with yellow stitching embed on them. I put my sandy, brown hair in a ponytail and slipped on my black flats and diamond studs in my ear, grabbed my keys and jolted out the door before I missed the bus.

_1999 October_

_Falling hard to the ground, she quickly got back up paying little attention to the scraps on her arms and knees. Suddenly catching a glimpse of her mother's fiery red hair behind her, she ran faster, and harder. Eventually she came to a small ditch in the ground underneath a tree. Shaking with fear she climbed inside, covered her mouth while hearing her mother trailing behind her curse and turn around. _

Reaching up to pull the yellow string signaling the driver that this was her stop, she got up and walked off the bus onto 36 Red Hitch Avenue. She smiled to her self remembering that here would always be her home. Walking past the first four houses she came to the only yellow house on the block, and seen Mark and Tina come out in their Sunday's best. As on cue Tina turned to see Bella walking up the drive way. "Oh Jasmine, we were just coming to get you." I smiled brightly and hugged Tina as she ushered me to the car. "Ah ha, found the keys. Oh Bella we were," but Tina interrupted, "Honey never mind that, come on before we're late." Mark nodded his head, got in the car and we left.

"God is good." The preacher recited. "All the time." The church echoed. I looked around the church and noticed how many people standing with their hands in the air stomping and shouting. I noticed Mark nodding his head and Tina clapping to the voice of preacher James. Our church wasn't huge but it was fairly big. Sighing I turned my head and could of sworn I saw Edward. I turned around again, and it was him.

He was sitting down with a black suit jacket, a un tucked white button down shirt and dark jeans. His hair was of course all over the place, as he rubbed his hands through it, in an attempt to control his unruly locks. He licked his lips and I noticed how sexy he looked with marble, smooth skin. I wondered, he seriously had to be stalking me, out of all the five years I'd been here I had never seen him here. I frowned, and felt Tina's hand on my shoulder; I looked up to see everyone singing. Not being able to tare my gaze away from his face, he turned and stared at me while smirking, winked and turned away. My eyes grew big and I blushed. Now he really had some explaining to do after services.

"Isabella how is college treating you?" It was after services when everyone crowds around you and asks you dumb questions, like this one woman named Sandy. I mean gosh, I just started two days ago, how you think its going? "Oh it's great, really exciting!" I lied. Everyone kept approaching me, but I wasn't in the mood, all I wanted to do was see Edward. "Can we go?" I asked anxiously to Tina. "One minute, yes I know he was great." I rolled my eyes and walked off to the nearest tree, and sat underneath staring up at the cloudy sky.

"Thinking bout me?" I turned to see Edward smirking down at me. I smiled, "Maybe." He stuck out his hand and I grabbed it as he pulled me up. "So are you stalking me now?" He leaned his back against the tree. "Naw, that's not my style, this is my aunt's church; I just came so she would stop asking. If I would have been known you came here, believe me I would have been around." I smiled at him, and he smiled back. He was a enigma to me, he barely spoke, but when I looked into his eyes, I swear I could see his every desire, and thought. "I saw you jamming the other day, you're good." His eye brow rose. "You did?" "Yup, I was going to come talk to you but, every other thirsty girl was already at you." His smile widened, "Jealous?" "Who me, nope."

He stepped closer to me, so close I could feel his body heat radiating off him onto me. He stood about eight inches taller than I was. I gazed up at him our lips only inches apart, "Edward, boy come on here, and take me home!" we both turned our heads, and their in the distance was his aunt who I recognized as Sister Elizabeth, she had her hand on one hip and the other waving him over. I giggled, "Guess I'll talk to you later then huh?" He smacked his lips, "yea, Isabella I will definitely be calling you later." _Gosh the way my name rolled off his lips wow. _"Alright." He pulled me into a hug, and I felt his hands on my lower back hugging me close. _If only we could stay like this forever. _Pulling away he walked off. Even his walk was sexy. "Bella come on." I jogged towards Mark's voice, ready to go home.

_1999 October_

_Out of breath she heard her mother call, "Fine then you little brat, don't come home then!" oh yea she wouldn't. _

"Bella honey, isn't the food good?" Tina asked. I quickly snapped back to the present and answered "Oh yes," while taking another bite of my fried chicken. I knew I had a class later at four and it was already two. "This is really good, but I really need to get back to the dorms." Mark put his fork down and whipped his mouth. "Ok make your self a plate and I will drop you off." Nodding my head I got up from the glass table and went to get my shoes.

The car ride was silent, beside the soft gospel music playing. My food was steady on my lap while my thoughts where on Edward, he was so sexy and mysterious, I just had to know more. "Bella are you going to get out?" I blinked my eyes and focused on the pair of soft blue eyes that watched me with concern. "Oh uh yea." I put on my fake smile, kissed Mark on the cheek and got out.

"Jess what's wrong?" I know I barely knew her but she was balling her eyes out crying. She lifted her head and I saw she had a black eye, well purple. Immediately I knew something bad must have happened. "Alice found-d-d out," she hiccupped "about me and Jasper." "You mean, yall?" I asked trailing off. "No, but I tried, and he said no and I guess told her about it." I stared at her like she was a dumb ass, _sheesh she is just ridiculous and damn Alice has one hell of a hand on her._ I put my plate on my laptop, kicked off my shoes and laid down, ready to get at least an hour or so of sleep.

**Ohkay please leave me feed back. Should I continue or not? =(  
>This is my first fic, so please help a sister out here lol !<br>**

**Till next time . **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, this will probably be the last update until friday, kays ?  
>And thanks alot for the reviews, it makes me feel good baby WOO. hehehe<br>****Disclaimer: I own not a damn thing =) **

004

Once again I was awakened by my cell phone ringing to an unknown ring tone.

"Hello." "Hey, love are you woke?" I perched up to Edward's deep, husky voice. "Uh yea." I clicked enter on my laptop to see it was six, which meant I missed my four o'clock class. _Damn._ "I was calling, because I wanted to know if you would come to the movies with me?" I smiled and answered with out hesitation. "Of course, what time?" I could hear the grin in his voice as he spoke, "Around seven, we can see what ever you want." I agreed and he said he would pick me up by six-thirty. Quickly I jumped up, scrambling around the room, looking for the perfect outfit. I ran to the showers with my body jolting with excitement. The dorm halls were quiet and empty for a Sunday; I would have thought everyone would be relaxing before school again Monday, but I guess everyone was out doing god knows what.

After my shower, before I proceeded to get dressed, I found myself staring at my complexion in the mirror. My skin was pale, but not sickly so. I was blessed with a very attractive face, and a nice shapely body. I was five feet with dark brown hair streaked with natural honey highlights. I turned to the side, and gawked at my naked body. I had scars that were embedded on my skin; they were whip like lashes from the beatings I earned from my mother as a child. They ran from my left hip down to my butt and up again to my rib cage. _I was hideous_. I wrapped my fluffy orange towel around myself, and walked to my dorm to get dressed.

Once again I looked in the mirror when I was completely dressed. I was rocking a pair of denim skinny jeans, three inch yellow stilettos. A yellow tank top and a black leather jacket, kind of like Michael Jackson's from his famous Thriller video, my long hair was in a high ponytail with only my bang out. I applied lip gloss and rubbed my lips together. Maybe I was pretty.

"Wow Bella, you look beautiful." I smiled as Edward took my hand and led me to his cherry red Camaro. After closing my door, I checked out his attire as he jogged to the other side. He sported dark jeans that hung low off his waist, with a plain white silk v cut shirt, his shoes where black penny loafers, and of course he had a gold Rolex watch. _Simply yet sexy. _ "Nice car." He chuckled, "Thanks love." He licked his lips and turned on the radio.

"Twenty-fifty." Edward gave the woman two twenties and told her to keep the change. He grabbed my waist and led us thru the doors. With my hills on I was slightly the same height as him though not the same. After we got a large popcorn, I noticed most of the men were staring at me, I guess Edward did to because he pulled me as close to him as I could get. We were a couple of minutes early and Edward was whispering in my ear, cracking jokes on everybody that walked in, making me giggle. His arm was on the back of my seat, and I was leaned into him with my legs crossed. I could smell his winter fresh breath, though he wasn't chewing any gum. His voice was deep and husky, which caused a pit in my stomach to squirm. I was falling hard for this man.

"Oh that movie was too funny." I was still laughing from the comedy of the movie. "Yea, that was good." As we were walking out the doors, towards the parking lot, somebody bumped into me causing me stumble back and loose my grip on Edward's hand. Who ever it was quickly grabbed my waist and I immediately knew it was a man. "My fault, I'm really sorry." I looked up at his face, and into his hazel eyes, and immediately stopped breathing. His eyes got wide as he eyed my face. Suddenly Edward grabbed me and my back thumped into his chest. "Isabella?" I could already feel the tears brimming in my eyes. "Ja-Jacob, is it really you?" I knew it was, his hazel eyes stood out greatly from his honey brown rusty skin, and his jet black hair that was now short, this was my old friend who I had missed dearly.

I pulled away from Edward and embraced my childhood friend and crush, who was brutally ripped away from me. He hugged me, as I hugged him. "Its been a long time." He whispered. He wiped my tears and gently pushed me back towards my date. "Look a lot has happened sine you left, and your mom" he stopped mid sentence when he saw my facial expression at the mention of **her. **"Listen, come over to Chicago State, I work in the main office, and I'll be there." He started to back up, and nodded his head at Edward, who I remembered was still there, After Jacob left my sight, I turned around to see Edward who had an angry scowl on his face.

"Wow I have a lot to explain." My voice was soft as we rode in silence back to the campus. As we neared the college, I knew I didn't want our time together to end. "um Edward could we go to um your house?" I asked stumbling over my words. He looked at me and I thought I saw a smile. Besides turning left towards my dorms, he turned right. Silently I sighed, I didn't know what was going to happen but I was ready.

**I know super short, I just started classes at GS, but I will update Friday.  
>Please Review, let me know that this story I'm writing isn't crap.<br>****Oh && no Bella won't fall for Jacob he is just their, apart of her past kay.  
>&amp;&amp; if you're wondering why Bella doesn't seem scarred from her traumatic childhood, bc  
>she is falling for Edward, well my Bella is a little bit strong and isn't afraid of men or relationships<br>she just feels sorta inadequate in life, like she is worthless b/c of what she went trough and really  
>wants to be loved =)<br>I know sorry it was super long, just wanted to clear anything up **


End file.
